gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Midhav Darkskull
About Me Roger Dreadrage (Midhav Darkskull's name here) is a vicious pirate who privateers for the name of Spanish, his guild Rage's Marauders (and sometimes French). He has also been offered to privateer in the name of the East India Trading Company to which he is yet to decide. He has been involved in every step of the Caribbean since he arrived nearly 13 years ago. He was one of Jeremiah 'Jolly' Roger's crew mates before Jolly had even turned into an undead beast, and was the magician who invented Fury, initially a crystal powder. In his recent adventures he has joined an immortal sea warrior, Davy Jones, in the hunt for the mystical sword of Cortez as well as turned against the black hearted pirates of the Caribbean. He, along with many dozens of pirates, co-ordinated in freeing the Black Pearl from the clutches of the Royal Navy to seek the help of Jack Sparrow in finding mystical objects, which led to his search for the Sword of Cortez, and owned a couple of ships, and is currently left with three warships - two bought, one stolen The Story Of A Cursed Man: Midhav Darkskull. Chapter 1 : The Long Run The Beginning A temple in the Maharasthrian hills was busy with its usual prayer service everyday.This very unique Indian temple was one of the most ancient buildings of the country. Its walls were as impregnable as that of the Great Wall of China. One day, the head of this temple, Sri Samphani Angria was watching everything go on from the top of the main tower. His son Sumbhajee Angria was busy in a temple far off, while his brother was left here for duty. Nobody recalls his brother's name. But this boy ran all the way up to where his father was, and handed over a child he found in the ground to his father. Then the head, knew that this child was blessed due to the fact that actually all the planets were in alignment. This boy grew up along with many other boys in the temple and was called Midhav. This temple was a very strange one, he discovered, as he found a secret dungeon at the bottom of the temple. Skeletons lay on the ground, hands tied to chains... He knew this area was restricted. Then he stumbled upon a bunch of books and found a book of the dark arts. He read a line from the ancient language sanskriit, and this was an incantation. Soon he saw a huge wisp of white powder come out and realized this was an evil spirit. The creature charged to him, but went right through and went all the way up into the open air.Midhav ran out and this ghostly beast was destroying the temple. The buildings caught fire and explosions were everywhere.The people there were slaughtered... Training.... The temple was completed devastated and only ruins and pillars remained. The Spirit now assembled itself into the form of a face. Midhav escaped this chaos unscathed as he was in the dungeons. The spirit told him that he could not get out of the temple due to a powerful godly force preventing him from doing so. So it decided to train him. Many beasts were hunted and many mystical objects were assembled. As this was done, the spirit created a force-field around the remnants of the temple so outsiders would not see it. Most of the temple's structures however were intact, especially the tall ones. But broken pillars and ruins were everywhere. The walls were intact too. After 13 years of training, he reached the final year and a final piece was to be assembled. Midhav realized he would after to free this master off his if he got that last piece. He told the creature, ' i think I've learnt enough. You have taught me everything, from the main languages of the planet to the very existence of magic and the universe. Now I'm done with training ' Then the spirit grew furious realizing that Midhav realized that he planned to escape and create a new army to conquer the world. He said, ' I Genghis Khan, have been trapped all these years after my defeat, and you have failed me. I'm not going to kill you, but they will... Then the Invisible Ultra Violet Force-field fell down and a group of 'Tantriks' (black magicians) who passed by saw this. Realizing this was the magical temple of Angaark which held all of the magical secrets, they launched a fierce attack on the temple's only inhabitant, Midhav. The War for Angaark Midhav saw the approaching army of demons, undead, bat-like creatures, dragons and much more. He realized he could not take on them alone. Over the years Midhav had brought a number of supplies from East India Company godowns, including armors, gunpowder and more. All the armors were placed in a spot and a green mist came out of his hands and brought these armors to life as walking automatons to take on the approaching army. Cannons were placed on the fort walls and were fired hard at the enemy. He knew that this war just might be a draw. So, a large ship was bring built on the sea side by some automatons for him to escape. Even the Tantriks took part in the war and many were slaughtered too. By now both sides withdrew to a draw, and the black mages made their way back to where they came from. But Midhav wasn't done, he created a huge whirlwind and made it chase its way to them,and most of the mages were extinct by now. Several automatons were left to guard the fort, and Midhav took his ship ' the Twilight Emperor' to the nearest port, Mumbai. Meanwhile the East India Company ordered an investigation as to what happened to Angaark. The team was lead by a man called Sir Cutler Beckett. The Adventure Begins After landing in Mumbai, Midhav was chased by a group of Blue Coats for not having proper travel papers. The Twilight was blown apart by a mysterious explosion now. He jumped aboard a ship known as The Otter, which was running away from the port because of a blockade the ship caused along with nine other pirate ships. Sri Sumbhajee was the captain, he was a pirate lord. He took Midhav as part of his crew, and made him do the cleanin' on board the ship. Midhav overheard that the pirates of a brethren court of sorts were in a war with an evil alchemist the Shadow Lord, and of how he went along side a Jack Sparrow to take on the 'army of shadows'. Midhav introduced himself as Midhav Darkskull. He secretly bought a number of mystical items of himself with him. The ship was headed to the Caribbean, a nice place to look for mystical items. The Caribbean Midhav decided to fit in with the pirates and got himself a name, Roger Dreadrage. The Otter was suddenly attacked by a Siren with it's Mermaids alike and was eventually going to be doomed. Roger was not affected by the Siren song and fought back in an intense battle off a wild island and on it, and later sent the creatures of the Locker back to where they came from. The ship landed in the port of New Orleans. The town was a very strange one. Midhav looked into the town back in time, and found out that at one time the city was overrun by evil pirates and a mystical Madame Minuit. A teenage sailor Jack Sparrow had battled this lady, who then transformed into a three headed serpent and later defeated by Sparrow. He found himself to be searching; across the lands for something magical, one reason he came to the Caribbean, but to no avail. He had to find a way of leaving now. Then a crew of pirates was making its way to a ship in the docks. Its captain, Jeremiah 'Jolly' Roger was taking in as many people as it could from the place. Roger jumped aboard the Phantom which was headed to the island of Port Royal. Jolly Roger took Midhav to his cabin and both talked about strange things they could find. Jolly convinced Midhav to be involved in an assassination plot of a local pirate lord Jack Sparrow. Walking through a bridge in the port, Jack looked at his compass. Then three pirates fired at him and grenades were hurled around. Royal Navy cadets came in, and a brawl ensued. Jolly and Jack later met up and decided to play a game of poker, and Jolly would win the piece of eight Jack owns. Amo Dorsi was watching, trying to help Jolly, but Jack won. Midhav was watching as Jolly turned into a walking skeleton and soon he was out and saw Sparrow running out of the bar and a green explosion came out of this place. Jack immediately jumped aboard a Merchant ship as a stowaway to Tortuga. Midhav ran as fast as he could into a forest.Many years passed and so did many unsuccessful attempts by Midhav to get some powerful magical thing here. One night he was playing a game of blackjack at the faithful bride, and he won. He walked out, happy. Suddenly Jolly Roger appeared in front of him demanding a pay for taking him to PR safely and for failing to kill Sparrow. Midhav handed over a piece of stone to Jolly. Later Jolly, fired this stone from a cannon and a spectral white flame was emitted as it was shot. He called this 'fury'.... PR was later attacked by the Black Pearl.... Many days passed and Roger thought of something new. The Burning Bloodarmy, Rage's Marauders and the Black Pearl He joined many pirate guilds and left them, ultimately starting the Burning Bloodarmy, because someone took the name Burning Legion already. This guild had Leon Lockhound as officer and the recruiting was fast yet not good based on quality. Many buccaneers who joined this guild were arrested by the Royal Navy and jailed. Leon soon left and a person named Chris was named as officer. It was discovered that the guild pirates were arrested because of him, and Roger sacked him with a pistol. David Scurvypigge was then officer and a revival was coming soon, but failed as David left too. Down on luck, Roger joined the Spanish armada in privateering against the French side and met a pirate named Cutthroght Mc Rage and his assistant Jason Warwrecker. Roger stayed as a good member of their guild Rage's Marauders. Now Jack Sparrow was the only person he knew who would have known of magical things. So he decided to make up with Sparrow, but anyway Jack didn't remember him. He said if magical things were to be found for him, Midhav would have to retrieve the Black Pearl back for him from the Royal Navy. Along with 1000 pirates the operation Black Pearl was successfully done after infiltration of many forts and taking it out into the harbor. Roger was one of the chief collaborators, and met many pirates during this. Meg O hara was one, an officer in training of a guild led by the notorious Eric McRage. Another was a weird lady named Pikake Badskull who claimed to be from a land called Hawaii but gave no more information. Khris a.k.a Jack was another pirate, from the Philippine Islands. In McRaging Now Meg O'Hara offered Roger to join the great guild McRaging. And Angel Blasthazzard recruited him. Meanwhile Rage's Marauders had gone through terrible losses. One was Richard Stormhawk. Aye a great pirate he was, but one day, he took a crew of Rage's, and went to take on Undead Pillagers who stole a very powerful Gem from his family house in Tortugan forests. A huge storm arose and Stormhawk was hit by a bolt of lightning. That did not stop him, he continued to fight with valor and courage and many a cannon fire flung at him and nearly blew apart his ship but he made sure his ship fought back. He climbed to the top mast and fired all he could from his guns and one thunder strike smashed that mast to the deck and Richard had fallen to his end.....Meanwhile Roger found McRaging to be fun. But things began to change when Meg O hara left...Meg O hara left suddenly, without warning. Her reason: the guild meeting at McRage's Peak dis not go too well. Meg stated her reason for not coming to the meeting for 3 days was due to pneumonia, at the meeting, and nobody bothered. She then stormed out of the house. Roger met her at the docks of the island Padres Del Fuego. She joined a new guild called the Blue Fury. Meg said a couple of more things about McRaging that bothered him. She continued that the officers did not even pillage with their mates too often and that members were left to talk amongst themselves in meetings, while the officers go and fulfill their deeds, by increasing their notoriety in the number of enemy kills they got. This was called ranking. Roger found this to be true, that officers hardly speak with their mates. Hey also found that Kate Swordfury was the least who spoke amongst them. But he said that Pretty Polly was a nice person, and that she helped her mates all about. Meg said, 'the officers must have hired 'er to do the bidding, that is, to keep em members 'appy'. Roger then thought of a devious plan...All of a sudden a huge explosion went off in the city and the volcano was erupting too. The buildings were blown to bits. Roger heard the laugh of the evil Jolly Roger and the dock both of them were standing on caught fire and the wooden piece broke off. Roger then found pieces of wood with the marking of EITC on it... Both of them managed to make it to safety. As they watched the sea, they noticed that the Company's ships were increasing at sea and dozens of pirates loyal to Captain Walter were going on attacking them...Meanwhile Roger put his plan into action, at the guild hall in McRage peak, many guildies had gathered. Polly was speaking there. Roger asked her what happened. She said something of EITC rats chasing em and trying to send the Marceline and the others who attacked the Company ships to the gallows.'Obviously Walters deserved it', thought Roger. ' Meddling with my client's toughest ships...'Roger then called a group of people besides the officers and started talking to them on what they felt about the leadership of the officers. Many liked it, but some agreed with Roger to a mutiny...only 3 people in fact.Roger thought it would be a smooth escape into creating his own guild the Darkskull Legion. The next meeting happened the next day. Kate called on Roger and pulled him up in front of many people including Enforcer and others. Luckily many pirates were absent that day including Polly. Kate blasted him for making fun of her and Polly.'Polly?' thought Roger. 'has she gone mad? who's the bloody scoundrel that reported me i wonder you will be kept from talking to everyone until you learn your lesson'.Roger decided to drop his plans. He then threw a grenade into some gunpowder and the guild hall caught fire. Roger took out some black powder and thew it around and blasted himself out of there.... Rage's Marauders II and Other Adventures He landed up in front of Cutthroght Mc Rage and Meg O'Hara. Cutt then guilded him and promised Roger that he will be officer. Soon after Lord Beckett landed in Port Royal, the Marceline launched an offensive against the undead forces by introducing a competition of pirate guilds. Now before this happened, Meg o hara, dressed as a French privateer went and attacked the Endeavour with a small fleet of Sloops, Xebecs, Frigates and Schooners. The massive warship crushed them all. Meg O' Hara was thrown back by cannon fire. She boarded the ship and went to the bottom part. The Endeavour had to stop at an island for supplies before reaching Port Royal. Meg intended on killing Beckett. She took on Lieutenant Groves and members of the Black Guard as did her compatriots who were doing a check of the ship, and she ran down to a part of the ship she thought nobody would know. Somehow Mercer found her and stabbed her. She died.... and was thrown into the sea, one place she loved dearly...Roger then had many people join Rage's including Armandark, and his old friend William Kid. Now Roger was taking a nice walk down the beach of the town of Cuba. He saw a McRage ship land up at the docks. Now he wanted to make up with his old friends there. Kate was first to land. Roger congratulated her on her victory in the Guild Competition. She said thank you, now go away!. Roger stood to his turf. Then all them blasted pirates came out and chased Roger into the forests. All of a sudden a giant flytrap came with a familiar face on it. His friend from the same guild that was hunting them down, Angel Blasthazzard, along with other friends - Frimbler Degree, Den Hullcrusher and William. She ordered Kate to stop and told Roger that he is welcome in the guild to which offer Roger turned down. Kate warned him that he better get out of the way next time. But yet again Roger had other plans, but this is after our hero makes his adventure real. Landing with Cutt in Isla Tormenta wile escaping a man o war, Roger moved through the deserted island. Cutt told him of the horrible stories that sailors had heard from this place, especially from a cave nearby. He hid behind a rock and watched the cave enterance. It looked safe. Cutt said it was guarded by demonic creatures that work for a horrible pirate, an immortal one. He entered the cave, and found a lot of moss and roots hanging from the cave ceilings. A bewildered pirate named Diego came out screaming, and he was followed by Davy Jones crew! Diego was guilded and everyone took on the attacking army of mutated pirates. Guns were fired, hand-cannons shot and bombs flung. The team immediately tried to run away from the crew, but went inside. Suddenly numerous undead enemies of the crew came out of the walls as the pirates were running. the trio ran their way into a sharp turn and couldn't believe what they saw. Humongous piles of gold and treasure. Then more of these creatures came out of the walls. Roger taught only something magical could help them. Kelpbrains, Brinescums, Urchinfists, Omelysis came all out and Roger took out a staff. He stole this voodoo staff from the mystic Tia Dalma. He let out a huge blast of souls and the undead were temporarily stunned. Then the higher coral creatures - the Thrall Captains - came out and fired all they could at this crew. Many more pirates who lingered around the island cave came out and fought with these undead, thinking this was the best way to get out of this hell. Cutt found something wrong with one of the walls and realized that the cave was undersea. He took a grenade and a big hole in the wall appeared, and a huge flow of water threw the Thralls out of the way. Many pirates also were taken by the water and only the trio managed to escape out of the island. Roger was given the post of officer... Chapter 2 : The Ships and their Battles The Shadow Titan This ship was one of the first warships that Midhav had achieved to get. Being a war galleon this ship packs a punch with 2 rows of broadsides, with 7 cannons per row, and entirely the Broadsides have managed to make a tally of 28 cannons! the Top deck cannons are swivel guns and Dardanelles guns, with the broadsides having Tsar cannons. This has made the War Galleon comparatively slow to the other ships of Midhav. This ship was received by Midhav when he staged a one-man mutiny. The ship ( originally christened 'Royal Warman' ); was a heavy warship of the Royal Navy patrolling the Dead Man's Trough for pirates. The Britches were filled with pirates that were caught by the navy. Midhav on the intention to get the ship for himself, released the pirates to aid him. But knowing they would turn on them, during the battle between both sides, Midhav sent a supernatural signal to call on the Dead people of the sea. Soon, hundreds of wilted hands started climbing up to the deck. The strange creatures made their way up and every man on board was either eaten up or butchered to pieces. With blood all over the floor of the ship, Midhav climbed down from the mast to stake claim for his ship.The ship has been assumed 'lost in a storm' due to storms being frequent there. This ship is used by Midhav to show the might of the Marauders against the undead navy. The Dark Voyager The Voyager was bought from the the Docks of Port Royal, from the rich merchant Castio Bernasto, one of the Royal Navy's biggest suppliers of warships. After saving up much of money from various gambles and raids, Midhav managed to earn about 20,000 gold coins and handed it over to Bernasto. Immediately, several Naval soldiers on learning that Midhav was the one who stole the Royal Warman, attacked him, and Castio for dealing with pirates. Suddenly Cutthroght Mc Rage and a pirate named Derek 'Dark Dragon' along with certain turkish pirates of the Barbary Korsairs and the rest of Mc Rage's Marauders arrived to save the both of them. The soldiers were subdued and the pirate group Elite Thievery Co.,on behalf of Castio took the pirates to DeckWater docks where the Marauders and Korsairs got aboard the new ship (which Midhav then christened as Dark Voyager). Abruptly, dozens of the British Royal navy's soldiers barged in, and a fight ensued over the new ship. From a distance, the Navy Man-O-War and light schooners were arriving to bring the pirates to book. The Elite Thievery's guild leader Eliza Creststeel thought of a plan. She lured several soldiers into a nearby ship and made her way to the Powder room. Meanwhile, the Voyager started to take off while soldiers fought with pirates on it, making it chance less to stand up against the forthcoming fleet. Suddenly the ship which Eliza had entered exploded and pirates along with her escaped unscathed. They then got onto another ship which was parked nearby, and at the same time another ETC pirate ship ( ship of the line!! ) arrived, and Eliza got on board. The two fleets fought, and the superb on-deck Fire bomb guns, Cannister shot guns, and Grape shot guns. With an equally matched power on both sides. The battle went on for an hour or two. Many ships were destroyed on both sides, including the pirate ship of the line. With the Navy's Man-O-War blowing up in flames and the pirates losing their most formidable ships, the battle was over. Eliza survived, along with Midhav, Cutthroght, Jason Warwrecker and Jane Goldeagle. Derek, one of Roger's most helpful friends, was seen to have been tossed like a doll after an explosion on the Ship of the Line, but his body or remains were never found leaving his fate uncertain. The Dark Voyager had its windows shattered, one row of broadsides was heavily damaged, the back mast and rudder were slightly damaged, and due to the presence of gunpowder barrels in the Captain's cabin, that was also blown to shreds. Castio managed to survive the chaos, and began to only trade in the Black Market with the Navy after him. He offered Midhav a free repair of his ship and the ETC a free ship ( the ship which the ETC used, which was parked nearby, to fight of the Navy ), just for saving the docks. Now the area has become a famous Black Market area on the back-side of Port Royal, where many pirates come which has made it impossible for the Navy to penetrate, but mostly it has become a good profit for the Italian merchant. But this Black Market of Port Royal would later be burned by the East India Trading Company, in their efforts to crush piracy. The Voyager has become the pride of the Spanish armada in their efforts to defeat the French privateer lord. More than that, it is the pride of Mc Rage's Marauders. Category:POTCO Category:POTCO Creations Category:POTCO Stories Category:Pirates Category:McRaging Members